A Second Chance
by BlahBlahBlah1
Summary: It's an AU fic. S+S . I'm using English dub names because they work better in the story. Li is a snotty prince who makes fun of everyone. After being swept away in a feeling he didn't understand, Li embarrasses Sakura in front of the whole court. Will Sak
1. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I haven't even seen every episode.  
  
  
AN: This is just a shorter fiction that I'm going to write while I'm gathering ideas for the sequel to No Longer A Child. I hope you like it! I originally planned to redo the Grimm's Fairy Tale, King Thrushbeard, because it's one of my favorites. I ended up changing the idea so much I wouldn't even consider it redoing! I'm putting in a second disclaimer just for safety sake: Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tale King Thrushbeard. And now, on with the Fiction!  
  
  
A Second Chance  
Chapter One: The First Encounter  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
~*~*~*~Introduction~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Once apon a time, as all good fairy tales begin, there was a young prince who thought he was better than everyone else. He would laugh at others when they tried to accomplish what he had and said, "Did you ever think that you could be better than me at anything? You fool, everyone knows that I hold all talent in the land!" Because of this the kingdom hated the prince. They all prayed there would be a second heir, and the first prince would die. No one would dare say this out loud though, for the prince would have them beheaded.  
  
Finally, one day when the prince was to have his eighteenth birthday party.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What hideous decorations! Is everyone in this whole kingdom incompetent!" Prince Li shouted in rage. And this was one of his better days. On the worse days the prince said nothing, only glared at anyone who got in his way. A meek servant scuttled up to the enraged prince. "Your Majesty," she squeaked, "Your father wishes to speak with you." Li sighed agrily, "What is it now!" He stormed off in a huff, leaving the servant to cower in his wake.  
  
(The Throne Room)  
  
The King and Queen sat in there thrones with there heads held high. The dais was high with five marble steps and a carpet of gold-woven red led to it from the door. The tapestries and curtains and even the clothes that king and queen wore were woven with silver and gold. Even the thrones were gold for Dracoris was an extremely wealthy country.  
  
"You wished to speak with me?" Li said gruffly. "Yes, we did," The King's voice was low and full, "It is your eighteenth birthday, son, and it is time for you to wed. We shall have a great ball for your birthday and you will meet EACH AND EVERYONE of the Courtiers and Baronesses and other noble women and girls of the ENTIRE Dracoris Kingdom until you have found one you wish to wed, and with your attitude I can tell we will be at that ball for quite some time! To make sure that you have met all the girls we will have five balls and you must pick a bride there because if you don't, you won't become king!" And with that the King waved his hand as a sign that Li was to be dismissed. The Prince grumbled all the way out the door. The little talk had put Li into his glaring moods.  
  
(A Very Small Cantrev on the Outskirts of Dracoris)  
  
  
Sakura Avalon danced freely about the kitchen preparing dinner for her father and brother. As far as courtiers went, the Avalon family was the lowest of rank that you could get. Tory Avalon was a tailor and Aden Avalon was a potter. They had a joined shop on the corner of the town square. The Avalon family was quite poor, but they didn't mind. Each was kind and caring in there own way, but none was as caring as Sakura.  
  
Sakura was learning how to be a healer at the Physician's shop in the center of town. Currently she was only allowed to work on animals that came in, but she had dreams of being a healer to everyone that need it. Everyone loved her and she was well know throughout the town.  
  
As all children did at the time each day when the sun was directly over head, Sakura went out to see what the mail brought. Most people never received any mail, but today was different.  
  
"Did you hear, every noble family got mail today from the Dracorian King! I wonder what they say! Did you get your families? Tory took ours before I could read it!" Sakura asked eagerly to her best friend Madison, who replied with the same excitement, "Yeah, it's right here! Let's open it!" Madison flawlessly open the white envelope and both girls read silently:  
  
All Female Courtiers,  
  
By Royal Decree, you are all obliged to come to the Prince's Birthday balls at any of the following nights: October 11, October 12, October 14, October 15, or October 16. There will not be a ball on the 13th for that day is Friday the 13th and Royal Amendment 401 states that no royal gala, masquerade, reception, assembly, ball, meeting, or feast shall be held on Friday the 13th.  
  
At these balls, Prince Li will pick a wife. If you are the person picked, you hereby must marry him. Don't worry, it probably won't be you. My deepest regrets to the girl forced into wedlock with my dreadful son. If you mention this part of the letter to my son, you shall be beheaded.  
  
All noble men and women are invited to attend no matter your age. I doubt a man will be picked for my son's bride, so don't get your hopes up. And I doubt if you are under twelve or over fifty that my son will even consider you. People of those ranges should feel blessed. You shant be considered.  
  
His Royal Highness  
King Roland III, son of King   
Roland II, son of King Roland, son of King Rupert,  
son of King Dimitri, etc.  
  
"I feel bad for the girl who the prince picks too," Madison, "Prince Li is a real snob!" She folded up the letter and carefully tucked it back into the envelope. Sakura disagreed, "Prince Li isn't that bad. He's actually rather handsome! I'm sure he's very warm and loving once you get to know him!"  
  
"I'd rather you get him than me!"  
  
"I wouldn't care if he picked me. What's so bad about him. He's probably a wonderful person! Him being a snob is just gossip maybe. Have YOU ever met him?"  
  
A bunch of girls overheard the conversation. None of them wanted to marry the prince. Suddenly one of them got an idea. "Sakura, your not high enough rank to marry the prince," Rita said slyly. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Then Nikki caught on, "You have to act way above your rank to get him to pick you. He'll probably pick a duchess! Maybe a baroness if the girl is lucky." "We could help you. And it will work out for all of us. You'll get to marry the prince, and we won't have to!" Rita reasoned. "I don't know you guys..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stand up straight! No Sakura, don't step, float! Glide and Float," shouted Rita as Sakura waltzed across her living room floor. "It's no use," Sakura shouted is exasperation, "I'm tripping over my own feet!" It was true. Her feet were a jumble of stones in a disoriented waterfall, and fall was exactly what she did! "Come on Sakura! We have to leave tonight to make it in time for the last ball! We've already missed the first three, we'll spend ball number four traveling and get there just in time for ball five! And you won't get to eat at the party, because we won't have time to learn how!" Nikki lectured.   
  
"I'm here with the dress!" cheered Madison as she burst through the door, "I didn't have time to make one, so I borrowed one of my mom's old ones." Madison's mom was the Grand Duchess of the Cantrev of Rouganis in the Kingdom of Dracoris, so the dress was expected to be magnificent. "Can I see it?" Sakura asked eagerly. "No, I want it to be a surprise. Now lets get you trained!"  
  
(October 16, 8:30. The fifth ball is about to start and it's a cold night)  
  
The carriage pulled up fifteen minutes late and the four girls ran to check in at the door. "Hurry up Sakura! We have to check in or we face the King's wrath!" Rita shouted and waved Sakura out of the carriage. She came out and they all gracefully swept into the palace.  
  
The shoes on Sakura's feet were too small. They squashed her feet all around. The dress was tight also, and so was her hair. She was over-all uncomfortable. When she came down the marble steps a man asked her to dance. She consented and he swept her into a fast waltz. The floor the hard and cold, not at all like her warm and soft living room floor. It somehow made dancing easier. The small shoes weren't a nuisance, they were a savior. The shoes made her feet small enough that he could dance perfectly. With her spirits lifted, she waltzed until the night was almost over, which wasn't hard considering the number of men that asked for a dance. One man had asked for her hand in marriage, but she had politely declined on ground that the man was half drunk.  
  
"As every night we shall gather all eligible women in rows," shouted King Roland over the noise. Everyone was quiet when he continued, "My son, Prince Li, will walk among you. Tonight he will find a bride or is disinherited until he does find a bride! Please stand in rows according to your rank; Grand Duchess' in the front, lower courtiers in the back." There was a furor in the ballroom as women darted about into there correct lines. Madison and Sakura pinkie-locked and wished each other luck, then separated into different lines. Sakura two lines from the back, and Madison two lines from the front.  
  
Prince Li addressed all of the women personally, but not in a well-meaning manner. "Too fat" were a couple, "Too skinny," he called some more, "She looks like a bird!" he said about one. "Too light" were some. "Too dark," were others. "Too strict," "Too giddy" "Too ditzy" "Too flirtatous" "What a monster!" The lady he called a monster ran out crying. One by one she singled out everyone's worst flaw. Madison got, "Too fanatical", yet she was unfazed by the comment. Some girls ran out crying, some, Sakura saw, had hands that twitched with the desire to slap the prince. It was an hour and half until the prince came to Sakura. He just stopped and stared.  
  
~~~~Li's POV~~~~  
  
What's this strange feeling I have? I don't believe I've ever felt it before. What could it be. She must be the most unfitting of all. That must be it, but that's not what it feels like. It feels like I have to do something! I'm the Prince of Dracoris! Everyone fears me, so way do I fear the feeling I get from her! I don't understand. Well, I can't stand here like a dingbat all day, I have to say something!  
  
~~~~Author's POV~~~~  
  
Prince Li stared at Sakura for moment longer, soaking in her radiant beauty. Her bodice was tight fitting and showed the slightest little bit of cleavage. The dress was red with woven gold and the skirt flowed out in an elegant sweep of the same royal red with gold sharp embroidered Sakura flowers. Half of her hair was pinned high on her head and the other half floated in numerous graceful auburn curls down to her bare shoulders. Her sleeves were of the same style as her skirt. They started right under her shoulder and when past her delicate hands in a slight flare. On her head was a medium sized tiara of pure gold with rubies embedded into it. Her necklace matched, even though it was her own. It was a gold heart locket from her mother with pictures of her mother and father inside. The chain was so thin that it look just as if a ruby, set in a heart, were floating about her neck. He stared at her and her beautiful emerald eyes that looked up at him in curiosity and innocence.  
  
Finally Prince Li snapped back to reality. Everyone was staring at him. "Well, what makes you think I would wed you?" He regained his cold disposition, "You're genki and disorderly. You dance like a twig and you walk like a bird," he lied, but didn't stop there, "You're pig faced and arrogant. You stare at me with stupidity in your eyes and are no more than a borderline mental disorder and humdrum in overall life. Your a sad excuse for a courtier, much less a lady. If you were a horse, you would be lame. If you were a fowl, no one would bother shooting you for game. You're ugly and pug-nose, and you have the youth of a ninety-year-old women. If you thought that I would ever marry even your better half then you were VERY mistaken." He named the opposite of exactly what she was. Tears streamed down Sakura's face and the audience looked on in awe. Sakura could only whisper, "They were right. You don't have any heart and you don't care about anyone but yourself. I wouldn't marry YOUR better half even if you had one!" And with that she ran from the palace, mounted the first horse she came to, and didn't stop until she became so tired she fell asleep and fell off her horse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So..........what do you think?????? Is this a lame excuse for a fanfiction, or should I keep writing? Well, I'm going to keep writing it, but I won't post it unless you like it. Or if you hate it, I may post it just to spite you.  
  
Please R&R, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HADN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!!  
BlahBlahBlah136  
  



	2. The Second Encounter, Or the First?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and frankly, I don't want to. Too much legal work!!!!  
  
  
AN: Me like Fairy Tales! Yep, Yep. ::Nods head vigorously::  
  
AN2: No one recognizes Li because he looks so much different without his royal garments.  
  
A Second Chance  
Chapter 2: The Second Encounter, Or the First?  
By BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
"Do you think our son is sick?" asked King Roland to his wife, "He hasn't come out of his room. He just sits and stares out the window. He hasn't even insulted anyone since the end of the ball!" "I'm sure it's just a faze. He's bound to get back to his normal self in days. It's not that I mind him not insulting people. It's rather a refreshing change," reasoned Queen Marie, and the King agreed with every word.  
  
(The Prince's Room)  
  
'Why can't I get her out of my head!? Her face haunts me all day and night, but it seems if it no longer haunted me that I would miss it to the brink of insanity! What is it about her? She's so low in rank and is low accomplished. So what is it about her that humbles me to very ground I walk on!? I have such a desire to see her again. She's like a drug that has me addicted something awful!' Prince Li thought as he rubbed his forehead in confusion.   
  
After days of cumbersome thought he decided he could bare it no longer without her. He marched into the throne room where the king was talking with one of his advisors. "Father! I'm going on a hunting trip. I'm going to take only four men with me to the Cantrev Rouganis for fowl hunting. I'll be back when I feel I'm ready to," he stated regally. Everyone in the room was baffled by the Prince's sudden outbreak of speech. The king was so startled that for fear of having Li be silent again he let the Prince go without question. The prince left without delay.  
  
~%~*~%~*~%~*~%~*#@  
  
Prince Li's page cantered beside him was they road to Rouganis. "Eriol," Li addressed the page, "will you be my confidant?" "Of course Your Majesty," Eriol said in all politeness. "I'm not going to Rouganis on a hunting trip. There's a girl there that is beyond comparison with any other. She won't wed me, I fear, because I am an idiot," Li admitted. This made Eriol almost fall off his horse. Prince Li never admitted any of his faults to anyone. "Do you recall the girl that I insulted the most at the last ball?" The Prince continued. Eriol nodded. "That's the girl. Who would ever marry anyone who purposely embarrassed them so horribly? No one, that's who. I can stand to be without her, though! So, if she won't marry me, I'll just be someone else. Will you help me think of my new name?" Eriol nodded again. He had never seen this side of the prince. Who ever had gotten him to be this way must have been someone ethereal.   
  
"How about your great great great grandfather's name, Dimitri?" Eriol suggested curiously. "That's sounds good. How about Dimitri December?" Li inquired. In all truth, Eriol thought it sounded kind of funny to be named after a month. Prince Li was well known for chopping off any head he felt like, so the page said nothing.  
  
(Kinomoto Residence)  
  
Sakura solemnly and silently swept the floor. It had been that way for months. The Prince had made her feel awful, and she just couldn't bring herself to smile. It wasn't the embarrassment that made her feel that way, it was the disappointment.  
  
"She's been like that for days now. If that gaki wasn't a prince I'd kill him!" mumbled Touya from behind a door.  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
  
Sakura was walking along in the market with a stack of medical books and the groceries when she smashed into someone. The books and groceries when everywhere and Sakura tumbled as well. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll pay for anything that was ruined. I wasn't watching were I was going," said a calm sounding voice. Sakura looked up to see a man in commoners clothes and a hat too big on his head. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking either." Sakura said, looking into his warm amber eyes. Both she and he were lost in each other's faces. Sakura was first to snap out of the trance, "Do I know you? What's you name?" She questioned without looking away. "I-I..," Li was stupefied that he had found his love at last. "I-I? That's a funny name," Sakura giggled as she picked up her books, "Well, I-I, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Good-bye." Sakura got up and started to walk away. She was almost to the corner when Li remembered his false name, "Dimitri December. My name's not I-I. It's Dimitri December!"   
  
Li ran up to Sakura who was almost around the corner. "Please, I'd like to get to know you better. Can you meet me by the brook tomorrow?" Li invited in a rush. "Maybe if the mood takes me, I'll be by the brook," Sakura was playing hard-to-get, even though she didn't even know way she suddenly found an attraction in this boy. Li replied with, "Then I shall be there before sunrise, and not leave until it rises again." Sakura smiled and walked away without another word.  
  
(The next day, near sunset) (This is all staying PG here people, so you sick-oes don't get your hopes up!)  
  
  
  
Sakura picked her way through the brush to the brook. When she got through the last line of trees she saw Li waiting for her. "Have you waited all day, Dimitri?" she asked slyly. "I slept here last night so I would not be late," he shot back. Indeed he did look like he had spent the night sleeping on the ground.   
  
"I knew the brook was deep here so I wore my bathing suit. I don't suppose you did," a grin couldn't help but creep across Sakura's face as she said this. Li shook his head and said, "But it doesn't matter." He shed his shirt and shoes and took a running leap into the creek. "Oh, so you think you are more daring than me, huh?" Sakura shed her dress(Yes, she DOES have a bathing suit under it!) and ran straight for Li. There was a mini-tidal wave from her perfect cannon ball that got Li soaking wet.   
  
After hours of races, water battles, and breath-holding contests the sun was long down and the moon was reflecting off the water. The waterlogged swimmers swam to shore and collapsed. "So, I take it you like swimming. What else so you like?" Li rolled on his side to look at Sakura and propped his head up on his hand. "I love singing, dancing, ice cream, and cherry blossoms. What do you like," she countered. "I don't really know what I love," Li explained, "but I have a suspicion that it might be you." He leaned over to kiss her. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath when a loon called somewhere in the trees and broke the moment. "Well, It was nice to see you. I hope I'll see you again," Li sputtered out. "Yes, I would like that," Sakura agreed shyly. Li grabbed her hands, "I would love that."  
  
And with that they began to walk home. Li started to hum a lullaby that he remembered from somewhere he couldn't recall. "What are you humming?" Sakura asked. "It's a lullaby from somewhere. My sisters know it too, but no one else knows where it is from. I think it's from one of the mountain countries surrounding Dracoris," Li explained. "How does it go?" Sakura interrogated curiously. Li started to sing.  
  
  
Windows close  
so the wind can't blow  
in the eyes of dreamers  
Clouds float  
across the land  
to carry us away  
On a star   
away so far  
monkeys dance around  
tigers jump  
birds swim in the sky  
But you won't see them   
until you close your eyes  
  
  
"My singing is horrible. I sound like a yak," Li complained.   
  
"No Dimitri, it was beautiful. I'm almost asleep as it is!"  
  
"Really, because I'm not sure that I'm not dreaming." Li leaned over and kissed Sakura lightly on the lips. Unfortunately Touya saw. Sakura hadn't noticed that they were only a little way away from the house. Touya came running out of the house in Li's direction. "GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!!" Li took of at a mad dash away from Touya as Sakura yelled, "Dimitri, run!!!!!"  
  
As soon as Li was long gone Tory reached Sakura. "Touya, stop!" Sakura commanded. "But...that gaki...," Touya tried to explain as smoke came out of his ears, "That gaki...he...he was... he was kissing you, and...and...you've been gone for a long time. Do you know what time it is!? You didn't tell anyone where you were going and that gaki could have done anything to you!" "Calm down, Tory. Nothing happened. We were just talking!" Sakura explained in return. Touya held up a piece of her soaking wet auburn hair. "And swimming," Sakura added in answer to her brother's unspoken question. "Well tell that gaki that if he wants to go swimming with you that I have to be there and it has to be light outside. Tell him if he so much as hurts one hair on your head that I will break every bone in his body," Tory commanded. It looked like he was about to go into greater detail and rules when Sakura cut him off, "Ok, I will. Good night, Tory. See you in the morning." And with that she walked back into the house while ringing out her hair.   
  
(The Next Morning, around 8:45. Physicians office.)  
  
Li hobbled into the Physician's office and called to the physician, "Excuse me sir, I have a thorn gone deep into my foot and it won't seem it come out. Could you help me?" Doctor Smith turned to face Li. "Yes sir, you've come to the right place. If it's only a thorn I need to take out, the fee is very low," Dr.Smith informed and turned to the open doorway, "Assistant, we have a thorn case. Please bring out the appropriate instruments." Sakura walked out of the doorway with various tools on a wooden tray. "Dimitri, what are you doing here," she asked in surprise. "Well, one my walk home, or rather run home, I stepped on the thorn and got it terribly wedged in my foot. By the way, you brother has quite a way of threatening people."   
  
Dr.Smith heard this and thought it was more that what it was. "Well, for my assistant's lover I think I can take a thorn out for free!" He exclaimed joyously. Both teenagers shook their heads vigorously, blushed madly, and chorused, "No, no, It's not like that!" "Well, I'll still take it out for free because you seem to be good friends," The doctor offered, even though he didn't believe they were JUST friends. "Please, can Sakura take it out?" Li asked earnestly. Dr.Smith nodded with a smile and left the room.  
  
Sakura picked up some tweezers. "Sit on the operating bed and take your shoe off." In reply to the Sakura's command he obeyed. "This is probably going to hurt. I warn you, I'm used to working on animals," Sakura warned gently, and start to tug at the thorn. It did hurt a little. "You know, it helps take you mind of the pain if you talk to someone," Sakura suggested. "Well then. I'm sorry," Li said in regard to the previous night.   
  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For kissing you and getting your brother mad."  
  
"Gee, that's funny, because I'm not the least bit sorry you kissed me."  
  
Li looked at her in awe. She was more perfect than the day he had insulted her. She was everything wonderful. Her beauty was only rivaled by her kindness and sincerity. She was so innocent and sweet. For the first time in his life, Li felt he didn't deserve something. He didn't deserve her. His thoughts of his unworthiness were pushed aside buy how much he loved and wanted her. "I shouldn't have said that. Now you won't talk to me," Sakura joked playfully. "Maybe if I kissed you again you'd be sorry. Maybe I'd be sorry too," Li said. Sakura looked up. Li was sitting Indian style with his thorn punctured foot facing the ceiling on the operating bed that came up to Sakura's waist. Their faces drew closer until finally their lips met in a sweet kiss that grew deeper and deeper. It finally broke when they ran out of air. Sakura went back to her work and tugged Li thorn a little harder. "Ouch!" he shouted. "Oh, men are such babies!"  
  
"Kawaii!" shouted Madison from the door, causing Sakura to pull extra hard on the thorn. Li screamed in pain. "Sorry Dimitri! Madison, How long have you been there!?" Sakura shouted. "Only long enough to see the two of you kiss! Kawaii!" Sakura and Li had beet red blushes on their faces. As soon as Sakura snapped out of the embarrassment she turned to Li. "Well, I got the thorn out. Do you want to keep the thorn?" Sakura asked politely as she started to bandage up Li's wound. "No, I'll just be going now." Li put his shoe back on, and left.  
  
There was a loud clunk as the thorn hit the bottom of the waste bucket. "Sooooo, who was that?" Madison questioned as she walked further into the room. "His name is Dimitri December. I think he is new in town," Sakura educated. "Well, you sure got friendly fast. How long has you known him?" Madison asked curiously. "Ummm.... as of this morning......," Sakura said, then blushed," two days." Madison's mouth hung wide open, "That's not like you, Sakura. You made Timothy wait six months before you let him kiss you, and then you dumped him." "Well, this is different. Dimitri is like one of those guys in the books Nikki reads. He's dashing and clever and handsome. He's a real romantic too. He is the sweetest guy ever sometimes. He's not real forceful either. When he kisses me, which, I might add, has only happened twice, he gives me a chance to tell him I don't want to. He's like a dream," Sakura swirled around and acted if her nurses uniform were a grand ball gown. Madison only nodded. She only wondered if Sakura was going to get hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(An apartment in the middle of town, 10:25)  
  
"Prince Li," Eriol commented, "Where were you?" "Seeking mercy from an angel," Li replied. Eriol looked to one of the other men that had come on the 'hunting trip.' "He was at the doctor. Prince Li got a thorn stuck in his foot the other day. I don't see why he is so happy though," explained the large man. Eriol looked back to Li. "If mercy= medical help, than angel=?" He asked. "Angel = the one who has brought me to Rouganis. The one who has me in the palm of her hand. The one I wish for day and night. The one and only, Sakura Avalon!" Li melted like goo over a bar stool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sooo....... that was chapter two. The funny thing is, I didn't even get any reviews for this story before I finished this chapter! Wow, writing for my own pleasure only. That is a refreshing change! PLEASE REVIEW! It's not often I get a chapter finished before the link even comes up on ff.n!  
  
Begging For Reviews  
BlahBlahBlah136  
  



	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Sheesh, I don't even own my own house!  
  
AN. Sorry for the names going back and forth. I'm so used to writing the Japanese names I got messed up.  
  
  
A Second Chance  
The Truth  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
  
  
It had been a month that Dimitri/Li had been in Rouganis when he received a letter from his father. Li opened it with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
  
Dear Son  
  
How long is this hunting trip going to take! How much have you caught? I figure you could have killed every animal in Rouganis by now! The family of the men you took with you are anxious for your return. They need the men back, and I need them too! What if there was a battle? You took a few of my best soldiers! Please, come home. We miss you son. The castle is far too quiet and it always seems like there is something missing. Your sisters miss you very much too. They mope around the house all day. It's depressing. We need you home. You have a week to return home, or you'll be punished.  
  
Your Father  
  
'Only a week!? It's too soon!' the prince exclaimed in his mind. He was having a wonderful time being with Sakura. It was beginning to get cold outside, so swimming wasn't an option. Sakura enjoyed playing in the leaves. She and he would pile them up in a field under a tree and then jump from the tree into the leaves. Prince Li had never had so much fun.   
  
In the high restraints of princeship one could never be free. A philosopher from the court once said that, "One who imprisons others imprisons himself." Now Li understood what he meant. He never realized the perfection of what he considered flawed. He wanted to live this way always, but it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Then Prince Li was hit with another problem. "What about Sakura?" He asked aloud. Do I ask her to marry me as Dimitri, or as Li? Do I confess that I lied first, or ask her to marry me first? Oh I'll think of that later. I'll just take the first step to asking her.  
  
(Avalon Potter/Tailor shop)  
  
Prince Li walked into the Avalon shop dressed as Dimitri. "Oh, hello Dimitri. What is it you need?" Mr.Avalon asked politely, carrying a large pot from the back room. Li helped him carry it out to the front and set it down. Mr.Avalon picked up a smaller pot. "I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Li sputtered out very quickly. Mr.Avalon dropped the pot he was hold and across the room Tory poked the man who's suit he was tailoring with a pin. The pot broke and all the other pins scatter around on the floor. Li started to help pick up the pins and he apologize, "I'm terribly sorry. I'll pay for the pot that broke. I should have asked at a better time. I can come back some other time if you are too busy."   
  
After all the pins had been picked up, Li proceeded to pick up shards of the clay pot. Aden stopped him. "Now that your here and you've already asked I won't be able to work unless we've figured this out. I have a table and chairs in the back room. Mr.Avalon escorted Li to the back storeroom. "Sit," he commanded, "Now, am I correct in think that you've only known my daughter for a month?"   
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
"And you want to marry her?"  
  
"In a week I'm going back to the Central Cantrev and I don't know when I'd be back,"  
  
"Be honest, Do you love her?"  
  
"More than I could have ever fathomed before. It blows me away whenever I think about it. I need her more than the air I breath. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that she was unhappy, and I know I don't deserve her, but I had to ask," Li testified. Aden smiled, "And if she doesn't want to marry you?" "I'll leave without her, no persistence. I will be there for her if ever she needs me though. I might check to see if she's ok once and a while if she'll allow me, but not otherwise," Li bargained. "I don't see why not to let you marry her. You are a very kind boy and I know you love her. You may ask her to marry you, but I want her to visit very often. You have to promise me that. If she will marry you, you are allowed to marry her," Mr.Avalon decided and smiled, "I know you'll treat her right. And if you don't..." Mr.Avalon gave him a threatening glare.   
  
The prince thanked him and was about to get up to leave. "I have on question for you. This is just a hypothetical situation; If Prince Li were to have come into this room and said the same thing and apologized for hurting your daughter would you have said the same thing. Even if Prince Li wouldn't have made Sakura marry him?" Li interrogated as he half got out of his chair. "It depends on if I knew he meant it. If he meant it, I'd say yes. If he didn't, I would say no." Li smiled and left serenely.  
  
"Dimitri," Tory called as Li was about to leave, "You know if you ever hurt my sister in the slightest way, you know I'll hurt you a whole lot more." The boy nodded and left. He didn't doubt Tory's threat in the least.  
  
(Avalon Residence)  
  
  
Sakura hummed as she dusted the mantle. 'I wonder what Prince Li is doing right now. Why did he make such sport of insulting me at the ball? I wonder...' she thought, 'He was pretty handsome, but so cold. He and Dimitri are so much alike. They have the same auras. They are very much alike indeed.' Then Sakura was hit with a realization. 'Maybe I only like Dimitri because he reminds me of Li! This is quite a dilemma!'  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Sakura answered the door. "Dimitri," she said excitedly, "I was just thinking about you. Come in. And what, may I ask, is the meaning of your unexpected visit?" "I came to visit, and to ask you a question," Li stepped into the house. Sakura motioned for him the sit on the couch with her. "Oh, and I brought you this." He tucked a rose behind her ear. After a few moments they started kissing.   
  
As soon as lack of air was too great they separated faces only by an inch. Sakura's hands were still around Li's neck. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" Sakura inquired. "Will you marry me?" Sakura was swept into shock. She just stared into space because she was to paralyzed to think. It was awhile before there was any sound. (AN: Up to here written in one sitting. My behind is REALLY numb. heehee)  
  
Finally, Li spoke up, "Before you say anything I want to ask you if you would marry me even if I told a big lie, and say that I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone." Sakura just gazed into space for a little longer. "I don't know if I can marry you. It's sort of a long, confusing story. You know when Prince Li insulted me, right?" Sakura asked, "Well, I was really broken up because I sort of had a little crush on the prince. I was just thinking that maybe the only reason I love you is because you remind me of the prince, or how I know the prince could be. So I don't know if I can marry you."   
  
  
Li was shocked. He hadn't needed the facade, he should have just come out an apologized. What a relief! "Sakura, I told you before that I lied to you. I lied because I really am the Prince! My name isn't Dimitri December! I never thought you would forgive me for embarrassing you, so I made up someone new," Li confessed honestly as he held Sakura's hands. Sakura started to cry. "I'm sorry, I can't marry someone I don't know! Dimitri or Li, you lied to me about who you really are. If you are Dimitri, you are lying to me, just pretending to be the Prince so I'll marry you. If you are Li you just became Dimitri to toy with my emotions. I don't know if I can marry you. I'll make up my mind by tomorrow. Meet me at the creek after the sun goes down and I'll give you my answer. If I say "no" I want you to leave and I never want to see your face again. If I say "yes" I will have forgiven you. Now leave!!" The girl yelled, tears were streaming down her cheeks.   
  
When Li didn't leave she yelled again, "LEAVE!!!!" Sakura ran in gasping tears to her room and slammed the door. Li walked to the door, but didn't go in. "Sakura, I really do love you. It wouldn't matter if I was the King of the World or a beggar on the street, I'd still love you. I'm not lying to you about this. I know a million fancy words could never express how much I love you, or how sorry I am. Good-bye."  
  
(One Half Hour Later)  
  
  
Tory came in the house. He had to find Sakura. Did she accept the offer? He had to know. Tory knocked on her door. Sakura hadn't stopped crying, "Go away Dimitri or Li or whoever you are I don't want to talk to you. I said LEAVE!!! I don't want to hear any more of your lies!"  
  
To say Tory was angry was to say the world was a grain of sand. Smoke came out of his ears and nose. "How dare he do this to my baby sister!!!!" he thought, "Wait till I find that scum bag. I'm going to make him pay. He had a serious death wish if he made my sister cry." Tory stormed off in an angry rage. He would find Li and Li would suffer greatly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sorry for the short chapter. I need some Ideas for the sequel to No Longer A Child to get the creative thinking started again. Ahhhh, no words will come out of my fingers to the computer! The dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK MONSTER is coming back!!!!!  
  
::Pulls a box labeled "Big Box-O-Weapons" out of a hyperspace pocket.:: I need a weapon. ::Starts rummaging through box:: I have to fight the monster! ::Pulls out a... spoon!?!?!?!?! Starts looking again:: I need something like a machine gun, or a tank, or an army and the marines and the air force and the Ghost Busters! ::Turns box upside down and shakes everything out:: Ahhhhh, the best I have is a pocket knife. Unless anyone knows how to turn my teddy bear, Mr.Snuggles, into an invincible weapon!  
  
Please, help. I'm battling the writer's block with no more than a pocket knife! I need a bazooka of reviews, plus a few ideas for ammunition to get me started. Please , It's close enough to spit on me!  
  



	4. The Decision

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR CARDCAPTORS, AND WITH MY ON AND OFF WRITER'S BLOCK I NEVER WILL.  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long. I went on vacation.  
  
AN2: I'm not going to put in the violent "Tory kicking Li's can" scene. I can e-mail it to anyone who asks for it in the review if you really want. I can make it as violent as asked for. (I'm pretty good at the violence scenes.)  
  
  
A Second Chance  
The Decision  
by BlahBlahBlah (Got rid of the numbers)  
  
  
  
Prince Li felt like he had fallen over a cliff, died and came back, and was suffering from a hangover all at the same time. His whole body hurt. Some places there was a stabbing pain, others there was a ache, and others there was a prickling pain. He had bruises in places he didn't think could bruise. 'Why didn't I fight back!?' Li though anrily to himself. Deep down he knew. It would have only led to more trouble. Sakura might have never forgiven him, Tory would hate him even more, and he would lose the respect of Sakura's father. Li couldn't bare it if that happened. He would never forgive himself if it did.   
  
The young prince rested his head against a tree near the brook. Waiting for Sakura, even though it was way too early, he didn't want to be late. He could barely move, but if Sakura forgave him he would probably get up and dance.  
  
(Avalon Residence)  
  
  
Dry eyes were staring at the ceiling. All cried out, Sakura barely blinked. Barely moved. Barely thought. Anything would bring the tears back. The sun was high in the sky and Sakura hadn't moved from the bed.   
  
Tomoyo, Rita, Chelsea, and Nikki came over. Mr.Avalon told them what happened. "I new she was going to get hurt. She was going so fast into the relationship and Dimitri was too perfect," Tomoyo explained. When she said 'Going too fast into the relationship' Aden gave Tomoyo a curious and worried look. "Oh, don't worry. They didn't go THAT far. They basically stopped at a lot of kissing." Tomoyo answered to Mr.Avalon's unspoken question. "I knew that Prince Li was horrible," Nikki stated. "Yeah, he was a real jerk to Sakura to lie to her. She's too good for him," Rika added in. "How dare he!" said the only one who hadn't spoken yet.  
  
Mr. Avalon never did let them go in the room. In truth he thought it would have been to trumatic to see Sakura so anguished. He made he some soup for her later. She ate it when she felt better. Then she fell asleep. It was a tearless sleep, unlike the sleep before. Of this Aden was glad.  
  
(Then sun just went down, the brook)  
  
  
Sakura pushed her way through the brush to the grass near the creek. There she saw Li asleep. She had decide to tell him "no". She couldn't bare to be around him. She would never see him again if she wasn't forced to.  
  
Shaking Li's shoulder lightly she whispered, "Sir, Sir, I have your answer." He didn't stir. She shook harder. He didn't move other to sway under her light push. "Li," she screamed. "Li speak to me!" she started to cry as nothing happened, "Wake up, Li. Wake up! Please Li, wake up! Oh no, he's not..." Sakura began to gasp for breath through her tears. She leaned him up and saw a puddle of blood underneath him. "No, LI , please don't be dead!!!!"  
  
(Bwahahahahah, It would be REALLY cruel if I ended the chapter there)  
  
  
Sakura quickly felt for a pulse. There was a pulse, but it was very faint. Sakura ripped the bottom of her dress and her sleeves off for bandages. She quickly and tightly covered the wounds with the cloth so the bleeding would stop, then force him to drink the water that Sakura got from the brook under the ice. She also used crushed ice for the bruises.  
  
It was almost morning when Li began to stir. Coming back to life, he looked up into the curious and worried emerald eyes of his love. "Oh no, I've died, haven't I. This must be my heaven because my angel is staring down at me," Li reasoned. "No," Sakura giggled, "you're still here on earth, and I'm afraid you're still stuck with me in your face than your angel." "Well then, that's even better!" Li reached up to kiss sakura, but felt a horrible pain and had to lay back down. "Rest. My brother beat you pretty hard, and It's all my fault!" Sakura started to cry. Li reached up and caressed her face, "It's not your fault. It's mine. I lied to you, and you didn't deserve that. I hope you forgave me. What was your answer?" Li asked hopefully. "My answer was 'No", Sakura said, and held his hand to her face. The prince's face fell. Sadness replaced the hope. "But I changed my mind. When I thought you were dead I realized just how much you mean to me. I never want to lose you again."  
  
Sakura leaned down so Li didn't have to sit up and kissed him passionately. Both were in ecstasy found in each other's lips. They kissed until Li's wounds forced him to stop. Both knew it was going to turn out all right.  
  
(A month later)  
  
  
Madison was sticking pins the flowing white material. Sakura stood up on a stool so Madison could get at the hem. "You look like an angel," Madison commented cheerfully. "Li's going to love the dress too," she added when she saw the look on Sakura's face. "I hope so," Sakura looked into the mirror next to her.   
  
The dress was beautiful. The whitest silk went over her upper curves and flowed loosely as not to reveal her lower ones. The wave shaped neckline commented her collar bones, but wasn't at all sluttish. There was no cleavage at all. The sleeves cascaded loosely over her arms and over her hands. There was a triangle cut in the bottom of the sleeves that came up to Sakura's wrists.  
  
After Tomoyo was finished pin pricking, Sakura changed back into a casual red and gold frock and went down to the throne room to find Li.  
  
Li was helping put decorations up when Sakura got there. Climbing down from a large latter to meet her he waved to his fiancé. When she got to him he picked her up and spun her around. After he put her down he asked, "How did the fitting go? Did Madison prick you to death?" Sakura giggled. "The fitting went well. I don't think I'm pricked to death. Do I look it?" Sakura joked. "You always look like an angel to me," Li flattered and gave Sakura a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?!?!?!?!?!" The king bellowed into the hall. He stormed up to Sakura. "I...I...I..." Sakura was scared out of her wits by the king. "Well, it doesn't matter. You fixed him, so I don't care!" The king was smiling to Sakura's surprise. King Roland ruffled his son's hair with a chuckle. "Dad," Li whined with a blush.  
  
(A few Days later)  
  
Sakura walked down the isle with the biggest smile on her face. Tory sat in the front row grumbling. Madison had tears in her eyes. Aden was beaming with joy at his daughter and VERY soon to be son-in-law. The King and Queen of Dracoris were so happy that their soon had been brought down off his high horse. Li's sisters kept commenting on how cute their new sister was. And Li waiting patiently for his love at the end of the isle.  
  
The priest completed the ceremony in perfect order. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen of Dracoris. You may now kiss the bride."   
  
Happy Ending!!!!!!   
  
(I removed a slightly cheezier ending paragraph and just ended it there)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all folks!!!! And guess what!!! I have a new fiction out so that you don't have to wait for more than a few minutes until you can read my next fiction!   
  
::Writer's Block monster roars in his cage:: Down fluffy (a better name would be Ugly and annoying!)!!!! ::Zaps monster with electrical charge rod:: Take that!!!! I have him at bay!!! Give me that keyboard and I'll drive it far, FAR away. No wait, I already have one, no need! Thanks for the reviews!!!   
  
BlahBlahBlahBlah  
  
(Now I have my stuffed monkey, bananas, to help me fight the monster, heeheehee)  
  



End file.
